


【双子神】玫瑰

by bluecandy0404



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecandy0404/pseuds/bluecandy0404





	【双子神】玫瑰

什么东西才是这暮秋午后的最佳注释？  
芬芳茶香、暖煦阳光、萧瑟空气中独自绽放的玫瑰，滚金边的素瓷，还有寂静。  
蝉鸣鸟叫都心照不宣地玩起捉迷藏，徒留园中人在那张红蓝椅上慵懒小憩。纯粹的金发在暖阳中浮起点点光辉，衬着英挺眉眼和淡漠神色，有如神祗般俊美。他一手撑着脸，打开的书页躺在手侧，一切静美如画，外界与此绝缘，一名女子从庭院外经过，她那叮叮哒哒的高跟鞋吓跑了转角的野猫，庭内玫瑰依然酣睡。  
改变是从一个亲吻开始。  
不知何时，那浅眠的金发青年身后，出现了一个银色的他，人类无法拥有的金属质银发松散地系着，又因长度披散而下，他们长得很像，任谁见了都会赞叹造物主的奇妙。银发青年弯下腰，拨开眼前人脸侧的金发，在脸颊上留下一串细密的吻。  
清醒如期而至。  
他抬起手，握住脸侧被阳光暖化的手，放在唇边亲吻，笑意蔓延，嗓音还裹着初醒时的倦怠：“你回来了，塔纳。”  
微凉而柔软的唇落在他的额间，那六芒星的标记便热了，他们相互看着彼此眼中的倒影，气息逐渐接近，像要找回千百年前形影不离的记忆。  
本是尼克斯诞下的唯一双生子，他们之间就合该形如镜像，亲密无间。  
从灵体到肉体。  
这次塔纳托斯是独自离开了多久呢？好似几个月，也好像只有几天，不过时间于他们而言没有记住的必要，无论在何处，他们总能用最快的速度找到彼此。  
熟悉的力度和体温——不管是怎样的肉身，死神塔纳托斯身上总是弥漫着浅浅的清苦味，一点点辛香，像冥王圣草混着雨后落入泥土的一缕残芳——温度被削弱，凉意萦绕在指尖，却有让修普诺斯沉迷的熟悉感。塔纳托斯抬起他的下颌，他便自然地向后仰着头，迎接久违的亲吻。  
虽然有些凉，但死神的唇确实是柔软，还带着明显的主动性，舌尖从牙齿上轻点，叩开齿关，唤醒身体里沉睡的欲望。  
空气被呼出的热气融化，湿润柔软的舌彼此追逐，明明清晰地感受着每一声喘息在慢慢升温，却总感觉做得还不够好，贪念从眼底浮起，在对方的脸庞和身体游移，与爱欲一起漫无目的地留下印记。  
他们就这样做了。金银双色的发混杂在一起，双双躺卧在庭院的草地上，柔韧的身体如被压倒的青草，顺从地承受，时刻准备迎接下一步动作。塔纳托斯凑上孪生兄弟的脸侧，在那人的耳垂、眉角落下细密的吻。他喜欢在亲吻修普诺斯的时候，偶尔舔舐一下，尽管只是无意义的举动，睡神偶尔轻声地哼哼，就是让他更加愉快的奖励。  
睡神的口腔里还残留着红茶的味道，塔纳修斯知道，在自己离开的每一天，兄长都会沾染这个味道。这是死神为数不多的偏好里，坚持最久的一个。  
追逐游戏结束，舌头在口腔外相互摩擦，敏锐的神经将不常体会的触感放大，低沉的喘息直落心底。塔纳托斯轻车熟路地探入衣服下摆，摩挲着睡神结实的腰侧，毫无章法地移动。他素来喜爱在腰背部留恋，有时还会在上面留下清晰的吻，比起用手箍着兄长的腰，他更爱这处因为自己的肆意妄为而紧绷，每一次进退都激起一阵呻吟、一丝颤抖。  
他们是心意相通的孪生子，探查对方的情绪变化也是理所当然。炽热的片段从脑海中浮现，意识勃发的爱意催动身体去纠缠，像这庭院里密密紧挨的玫瑰。  
修普诺斯赤裸上身，张开双臂环上银发死神，应和着对方的动作。感觉到弟弟的急切，他抚上对方的脖颈，顺着脊柱向下。这处的构造就是皮肤裹着骨头，体温顺着指尖蔓延，让他开始有些口干舌燥。  
身体不爽于这种难耐感，他侧过头去擒对方的唇，水声有些淫靡，滋润出更亲密的渴求。修普诺斯感受到塔纳托斯灼热的欲望，自己的欲念也同步抬头，他轻声唤着“塔尼”，又呵哄又催促。腰间游走的手马上捏住他胸口的小凸起，认真挑逗，让这平日无甚感觉的软肉热了起来。难以形容的酥爽快感起起伏伏，随着指尖动作生灭。  
塔纳托斯抽离开，又隔着衣服轻弹了一下那被关照至敏感的软肉。他喜欢听见修普诺斯低沉的喘息，喜欢互相施与欢乐。他看着金发的睡神自在地轻喘，甚至微微抬起的胸，好方便他更进一步——没有什么比兄长明确而纵容的爱意，更令他沉迷了。  
这是他赠予他的信号。  
银发的死神低下头，舌尖快速滑过胸前的红果，听着兄长喉间溢出的舒服叹息，他又用唇和舌润湿。他们的下身还彼此紧贴，勃发的欲望隔着衣物也能清楚感受。塔纳托斯伸手轻轻揉捏了几下，原本环抱着他的兄长，竟也腾出手来抚上他的灼热。  
他们交换了一个急促的吻，随后便褪去衣物，裸裎相见。  
敏感的前端触碰在一起，相互摩擦，双手互相抚慰。他们看着彼此眼中情潮汹涌，面色微醺，手掌轻车熟路地移到彼此的脆弱处，带起一波酣畅的快感。  
塔纳托斯看见兄长的掌心裹着敏感的前端，下意识地动动腰。他有些焦急地低低出声：“修，我想要。”  
金发的睡神爱恋地吻上死神，双腿环上对方的腰。塔纳托斯摩挲着他的大腿内侧，睡神放松着身体，等待彼此之间的更一步。  
最开始是小心翼翼地探入，细密的紧裹后，是温柔的进出。身体的私密之处缓慢放软姿态，最后在一处快速的接触后，绽出汹涌的欢愉。  
软湿、温暖，私密之处开始欲求不满，期待更进一步的互相占有。每每到这个时候，塔纳托斯总爱去央一个深吻，压低嗓音在兄长耳边满足的喘息、告诉对方自己此时的感受。  
“修，你的里面很热。”  
“修，你在紧紧包裹着我，很舒服。”  
修普诺斯对此是一贯的包容，他环住那人的腰背，承受着时而温和时而强势的顶弄，放任身体为情欲俘获，下身异样的满胀感伴随阵阵欢畅快感。  
于是他又控制着身体，配合对方的动作，让这情潮来得更加汹涌。  
他的孪生兄弟连声轻呼他的名，身下动作却直接而猛烈。修普诺斯用力揽住塔纳托斯，亲昵地亲吻银发死神的耳垂和脖颈，大方邀请唯一的孪生手足同享高潮。


End file.
